


The Mysterious Package

by ellie2bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie2bunny/pseuds/ellie2bunny
Summary: A young girl by the name of Clover is destined for Hogwarts. Almost her whole family was in Slytherin. And it's up to her to prove to her father that true friendship exists. Partway through the year, she hears a rumor that vault no.324 in Gringotts had been broken into. It is said nothing was stolen but a small package. Can she prove to her father that true friendship exists while searching for the lost package?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Down to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missymoo24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymoo24/gifts).



“Clover, post is here,” she looked up from her book and rushed to the basket where the owl dropped it. One postcard, two bills, and a Hogwarts letter. She came into the kitchen where her grandmother was whisking cream, “Nana, look at this!” Her grandmother placed down the bowl and left to fetch her glasses. As she returned she put a spell on the whisk so it kept whisking the cream. She then looked over to Clover, “What was it you wanted dear?” Clover then handed the letter to her grandmother who read aloud, “To miss Clover Scott, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.” She handed the note back as Clover asked, “Where are we going to get all the books from?” Her grandmother took off her glasses, “Diagon Alley, we will be leaving tomorrow.”

Later that evening Clover heard her father talking to someone. She didn’t know who he was with but it didn’t sound like a good conversation. She found it hard to properly hear what they were saying but these words were very clear, “I don’t care if you trusted him, I always told you never to trust people. True friendship doesn’t exist!” Clover knew true friendship existed and she knew she would have to prove to her father just how real it is. She was different from the rest of her family. Everyone was cruel and couldn’t care less about anyone but themselves. Most of which were in Slytherin, everyone on her father's side was, there was a mix on her mother's side. Her grandmother loved her very much. She was in Ravenclaw and is a very wise and kind woman. If Clover needed advice she always went to her grandmother. She hoped to make Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, maybe Hufflepuff. Anything but Slytherin. She didn’t want to be in a house with a bunch of self-absorbed brats. She also thought it would be difficult to make friends and prove that true friendship exists to her father if she was in Slytherin.

Clover woke up the next morning, excited to go to Diagon Alley. She had only been there a few times to go to Gringotts. Never to go shopping. If you want something it’s sure to be found somewhere in Diagon Alley. Clover's grandmother was the only one coming with. Whenever Clover needed something her Grandmother always went and got it with her. The first place they went to was Olivanders. Strangely but the first wand given to Clover was the right one. Next, they went to go get uniforms ready for the first term. Clover loved the Hogwarts uniform. It was much better than the uniform at her muggle school. They wore this tacky army green polo shirt and these unfashioned grey skirts. They continued to go through Diagon Alley, stopping here and there to pick up this and that.

Clover looked at her grandmother, “Nana, why are we here?” Her grandmother looked back at her, “I have a surprise for you.” Clover took a step closer to the window. Her grandmother headed to the door, “Come on, let’s go inside.” As Clover stepped inside she got an excited buzz in her tummy, “Nana, we’re in the pet shop.” Clover’s grandmother started to move towards the front desk, “Clover, you can choose a pet from here for your birthday, to take to school.” Clover started to look around, “But dad said we can never get pets.” Her grandmother came over to reassure her, “While you're living with me you can have whatever you want.” Clover turned to hug her grandmother, “Thank you!” Clover walked around the shop and had a look at everything they had to offer, “I think I’m going to choose a cat.” One of the store workers came over, “Which one are you interested in?” Clover stepped closer to the cages, “I’m thinking that white one.” The store worker opened the cage and took out a small, white cat and passed it to Clover. She passed it back, “Is it a girl or boy?” The store worker placed the cat back into the cage, “Girl.” They then paid for her and left for the train station.

On the way home, they were having a great conversation. It was mostly about Clover’s grandmother’s experiences at Hogwarts. “Yeah you know on my first day, I tripped on the stairs and knocked into the headmaster.” They burst out laughing. Clover’s grandmother opened the box a little to pat the cat, “What are you going to call her?” Clover thought about it for a while, “Pearl, Sugar, or Angel.” Her grandmother closed the box, “Angel, Angel sounds lovely.” The cat poked its nose out of a hole in the box and meowed. Clover giggled, “I think she likes the sound of that.” Once they got home, Clover began to set up some of the things for Angel. She put the bowls in the kitchen on the floor, she put a bed in her room, her grandmother used her wand to set up the climbing frame, then Clover moved it and some toys in the lounge room, and she put a litter in the laundry room. Her grandmother opened the box to let Angel out. She didn’t want to come out for a little while but came out when Clover came closer. Angel jumped out and ran into Clover’s arms. Clover brought her to the litter box in the laundry room. She didn’t do much there but she knew where it was. She ran out to the kitchen and started to jump on the benches. Clover opened the cat food and poured some into a bowl. She took the other bowl and filled it with water from the tap. Angel drank some water but ignored the food. Clover was glad she was staying at her grandmother’s house while she was at Hogwarts. Her father would never have let her get a pet. He despised animals. He only liked the owls that came to deliver the post.

Weeks went by as Angel got used to the house and family. Clover and her grandmother were the only ones living in the house. Clover’s father had been away for a while. He left while they were in Diagon Alley to pick up her stuff for school. Her mother passed away when Clover was little. Her grandfather hadn’t been seen in many years. Clover decided that Hogwarts was going to be her like family this year. She was going to make great friends, at least if she’s not in Slytherin. Angel began to get a reputation for knocking glasses off the counter. She also loved to kick her litter all over the room. Once she managed to jump the over fence and dig up the neighbors garden. She’s quite the troublesome type. Clover started to pack her trunk. She folded her uniform neatly and packed some spare clothes for outside of school. Angel came in and rubbed her side against the bedpost. She rolled around on the floor, grabbing onto things, scratching them. Clover put all her books in a bag and placed that bag in the trunk. She was going on the Hogwarts Express the day after tomorrow.


	2. On the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl by the name of Clover is destined for Hogwarts. Almost her whole family was in Slytherin. And it's up to her to prove to her father that true friendship exists. Partway through the year, she hears a rumor that vault no.324 in Gringotts had been broken into. It is said nothing was stolen but a small package. Can she prove to her father that true friendship exists while searching for the lost package?

She got out of bed early so she could get ready to set out for London. She packed a bag of things for Angel, food, bowls, toys, and a blanket. Angel jumped up on the counter where the cage was and hopped inside. She seemed to be as excited as Clover was, to be going to Hogwarts. Clover Brought all her bags and her trunk downstairs and helped her grandmother put them in the car, “Clover … how much … stuff … did you put … in this … trunk?” Clover ran back to get another bag, “Maybe I put in a few unnecessary things.” The last thing to do now was to put Angel in her cage. She ran inside and found Angel already asleep in the cage. She closed the door and brought it down to the back seat of the car, putting a seatbelt over the cage so it didn’t move around. They set off for London, Clover sitting in the back with Angel. The trip was going to be a long one, two hours, that’s why they left at eight o’clock. They stopped a few times to let Angel walk around outside for a bit and go to the bathroom. Everyone seems to like stretching their legs on a long trip.

Clover was beginning to get hungry and so was her grandmother so they stopped at a takeaway store and got some breakfast. Since it was early there wasn’t much on offer, cheese toasties, hotcakes, egg and bacon rolls, croissants, and muffins. Clover settled for a cheese toastie and an apple juice. Her grandmother had a muffin and a coffee. They spent about 15 minutes in the store before they had to get back to Angel in the car. Lucky both Clover and her grandmother both lived around muggles because any other witch or wizard would have been shocked. There were muggles piling around the corners of shops just to go inside, people using cellphones, crowds crossing the street, and of course just the utter rudeness and pushiness they all possessed. They pulled up to a parking lot next to the train station. Clover left to fetch a trolley while her grandmother was paying at the parking meter. She returned and helped her grandmother place all her bags and trunk on the trolley. She then got Angel’s cage out and put it on the trolley, being careful not to jolt to trolley too much.

They had fifteen minutes until the train would leave so they decided to take their time and get a drink in the cafe. Clover’s grandmother took out her purse and unzipped the side with the muggle money, “Clover get a drink for the train.” Clover walked over to the fridge. Muggle drinks weren’t nearly as good as what she usually had. There was only plain things, juice, fizzy drinks, flavored milk, were just some of the most common ones. But Clover wasn’t complaining she was just saying that they’re a bit basic. Clover found a row in the far corner with smoothies. They seemed a bit strange, orange and carrot, watermelon and tomato, then at the back she noticed one that didn’t seem so strange, vanilla and berries. She pulled it out and also took out a water bottle from the other fridge. Clover took them to the counter where her grandmother paid. They left and took the trolley over to a bench, just checking that nothing was going to fall off when they went through the passageway to platform nine and three quarters.

They ran through and came out the other side. It was busy and there were heaps of trolleys going in every direction. They still had about five minutes until the train departed but this left Clover time to get her trunks on the train and to find a good seat. She hugged her grandmother tightly and said goodbye, “Have fun, Clover.” Her grandmother handed Clover a handful of coins from her purse to buy something off the trolley and she put them in her pocket. Once she got her trunk on the train, she took her bags and Angels cage and left to find a cabin. She arrived earlier than most others so she had time to get a good seat. She walked along until she found a cabin that wasn’t occupied. She put Angels cage out on one of the seats in the cabin and sat on the one next to it. Clover then got out her coins and counted them, one gold galleon, three silver sickles, four bronze knuts. She got out her smoothie and took a large sip. To Clover’s astonishment, it was surprisingly tasty. It gave her a warm feeling inside but that faded away.

Not long after Clover sat down a girl with long dark hair and bright green eyes appeared in the doorway, “Do you mind if I sit here?” Clover patted the chair opposite as if to say ‘no not at all’. The girl sat down and put her bags beside her, “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Malfoy, Isabella Malfoy. I don’t like being a Malfoy though.” Clover took another sip of her smoothie, “I’m Clover Scott.” They sat for a little while and the train began to pull out of the station. Clover got up to close the cabin door, “Do you mind if I let my cat out of her cage?” Isabella moved forward to pat Angel through the cage gate. Clover pulled the handle open, “Her name is Angel.” Angel came out with a big stretch. She looked over st Isabella and meowed as if she might have been introducing herself. She walked over to the other end of the seat and scratched at a bag. Clover opened the bag and pulled out a small blanket and laid it down inside the cage. She also got out a small purple packet and ripped it open. She squeezed out a little and Angel began eating, “She’s hungry.” Isabella stroked Angel on the back a few times, “You can call me Bella.” 

They sat for a while chatting about the classes at Hogwarts and what they were looking forward to when a lady with the trolley came past and opened the door, “Anything off the trolley?” Clover pulled out her coins from her pocket, Bella also had a few coins in her pocket. She got two Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, one Cauldron Cake, three Pumpkin Pasties, and a bunch of Chocolate Frogs. Bella got similar things. They decided to put at least half of their snacks in their bags for later. Clover left out the Cauldron Cake, a Pumpkin Pastie, and a Chocolate Frog. The rest went in her bag for later. Angel sat next to the window, watching things go past. A little while after they ate they noticed students walk past with their robes on so they decided it was a good idea to do so. It was beginning to get dark as they began to see parts of the Hogwarts Castle within the trees and hills. Angel had walked back into the cage a little while ago and had fallen asleep. Clover closed the cage gate and started to pack things into her bags. Bella had done so too. They pulled up to the station and heard others begin to gather their things and come off the train. As they stepped off the were met by a giant man who had to be at least twice their height.


	3. The Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl by the name of Clover is destined for Hogwarts. Almost her whole family was in Slytherin. And it's up to her to prove to her father that true friendship exists. Partway through the year, she hears a rumor that vault no.324 in Gringotts had been broken into. It is said nothing was stolen but a small package. Can she prove to her father that true friendship exists while searching for the lost package?

“Firs’ years follow me. Firs’ years.” They followed him down a path until they reached a dock with a number of boats. “Right, now get in the boats, three t’ five in each.” They clambered in the small rowboats, Clover, Bella and a small boy with brown hair were in one of the boats in the front. The boats moved by themselves, getting closer and closer towards the castle. Little lanterns hung from the front of the boat, lighting their way. The castle got closer and Clover thought it looked beautiful. Tall towers with lit windows and long corridors with torches. All perched upon a hill. The boats began to rock as they began to pull up to the shore, waves lapping the sides of the boat. Clover and Bella walked side by side, somewhere in the front. They walked up a path and came to a stop. There they were, standing at the entrance to Hogwarts. The tall doors opened and they walked along a wide corridor. Once they got to the top of a stone staircase they were greeted by a long thin woman, wearing emerald green robes and a wide, black, pointed hat. “Welcome first years. My name is Professor McGonagall. Momentarily you will be taken into the great hall to be stored in your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” While she went on about some uniform checks and important school rules, Clover whispered to Bella, “I would hate to be in Slytherin, almost my whole family was.” Bella nodded and her smile faded, “Me too.” Professor McGonagall gave them a harsh stare during her short speech as if to tell them to be quiet, “You will follow me and walk in pairs, silently please.”

Many people were pushy so Clover and Bella lost their spots in the front. The doors opened and there was silence. The new students walked through a narrow gap between two tables. There was one for each house, each table was very long and had seats as long as the table. There were plates, cutlery, and goblets at each seat. Professor McGonagall brought over from the side of the hall, a stool, a scroll, and an old hat, “This is the sorting hat. It will decide which house you belong in. When I read out your name, you must sit on this chair and I will place the sorting hat on your head.” Clover looked over at Bella who seemed really nervous, “Henry Walker.” She placed the hat on the boy and it spoke. The hat had a rough sort of voice and almost gave a few students a bit of a fright, “Ravenclaw!” There was a cheer especially from a table in the middle who the boy was heading to, “Owen Carter.” The room fell silent again, “Gryffindor!” The table on the right seemed very pleased. “Isabella Malfoy.” Bella moved toward the stool, looking more afraid than ever as she turned around. The sorting hat took a while to decide, “Maybe . . . . Hufflepuff!” Bella jumped up and ran toward the Hufflepuff table. “Emily Roberts.” A girl with bright orange hair got up and sat upon the stool, “Gryffindor!” She seemed a little disappointed and ran toward the table on the right. “Oliver Brown.” A tall, skinny boy from the front leapt toward the front, the hat seemed to have decided very quickly, “Slytherin!” The table on the left cheered and he sat down. “Clover Scott.” Clover shuffled forward, feeling more nervous than she thought she would have. She really didn’t want to be in Slytherin now. She had recognized the boy that went before her. He had pushed her over in Diagon Alley, laughing. The hat seemed to be taking longer than anyone else, “I know . . . . Hufflepuff!”

She leapt up and ran toward the table where Bella was sitting at. A few more students were sorted before a man with a long white beard stood up from a large chair in the middle of the staff table. Clover heard a few students nearby mention ‘Professor Dumbledor’, that must be him she thought. “I have some notices I wish to be taken into account immediately. All students, the dark forest is forbidden. Students are to return to their dormitories by nine o’clock sharp. That’s enough rules, the feast begins.” He clapped his hands and dozens of plates appeared with all sorts of food, chicken, corn, potatoes, pies, and sandwiches. There was an abundance of desert, eclairs, puddings, and tarts. They were there for what felt like an hour, eating what they could. “Hello, I’m Gabriel, Hufflepuff prefect. Follow me, I’ll show you to the dormitories. Quickly, follow me.” They had to jog a bit to keep up with the others. They came through an arch onto a giant staircase, up above they saw a few of the staircases move places. The walls of this staircase were covered with paintings, these paintings moved. They came to a stop, the prefect did some tapping on the wall in front. As they walked in they were greeted by a bright room, and then split into two groups, girls and boys, and went in different directions. Clover and Bella arrived in their dorm, and were pleased to find that all their belongings had already been brought up. They spent some time setting up all their decor and then they got in their pajamas and climbed into their beds. Clover and Bella shared a dormitory with two girls, Liliana White, and Scarlett Moore. It was hard to stay awake as Clover bent down and let Angel out of her cage, bringing Angel into her bed.

Clover was having such a good dream that she was almost disappointed when she woke. The sun was gleaming through the window, right onto Clovers face. She rolled over, trying to get away from the brightness. She got out of her pajamas and put on her uniform, trying not to wake anyone else in the process. Bella soon woke up to Angel wiggling next to her, trying to get under the covers. Bella almost jumped when Clover came over and pulled her out of bed, “Come on, I’m not waiting for Christmas to come just so you can get out of bed. I don’t want to be late on our first day.” Clover started pulling out Bella’s uniform and dumping it on the bed. Angel walked over to the windowsill, where her bowls of food were kept, “Hey Bella, looks like someones got the right idea.” Bella rolled over at this. Clover went over and opened another purple packet and squeezed it into the bowl. She took the other bowl and filled it up with water in the bathroom. Bella fell out of bed, trying to get away from Clover, “Don’t forget Bella, were going to be late if you don’t hurry up.” Bella stood up and rubbed her eyes, “Late for what?” Clover passed Bella the robes that were laying on her bed, “You have the brain of a goldfish, were going to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.” Bella went into the bathroom and came out almost instantly, dressed, “Oh yay, I’m so hungry.” During this kerfuffle, the other girls in their dorm had already left. Clover and Bella moved toward the Great Hall, joining the group of students doing the same.


	4. The rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl by the name of Clover is destined for Hogwarts. Almost her whole family was in Slytherin. And it's up to her to prove to her father that true friendship exists. Partway through the year, she hears a rumor that vault no.324 in Gringotts had been broken into. It is said nothing was stolen but a small package. Can she prove to her father that true friendship exists while searching for the lost package?

It was soon coming up to the Christmas holidays and Bella had received a letter from her father that they didn’t want her back this Christmas. Bella didn’t mind though, she was almost glad that she was going to be away. She had weeks without her annoying brother and neglecting parents so she decided that she would stay at Clover’s (not that her father minded). Bella could tell that, particularly her father and brother, were going to rant on and on about how she didn’t carry on the Slytherin tradition, a mistake, a traitor. Her family always knew she was different from them but they thought that if any spark of kindness lived inside her, it would be something she would grow out of. But it didn’t. Anytime Bella had the chance, she would sneak into her brother’s room and open the cage doors and the window, letting out the creatures her evil brother kept to practice transfigurations. She also never wanted to go to knock turn alley. Her brother took every chance he could to go buy something new from Bourgon and Burks to add to his collection. Bella was also the only one in her family that respected dobby, their house-elf, and her father scolded her for that, telling her that he was their servant. Draco’s second favourite thing to do, after torture animals, was torturing Dobby.

They ran to the front of the group going on the train so they could get a cabin and let Angel out. The train went faster than it had the first time and before they knew it, they were back in London. Clover’s grandmother was waiting for them on the other side with her white car. They drove the two hours back to Clover’s house. Once they had arrived all three of them helped bring the trunks and bags inside and up the stairs. They set Bella up in the spare room, next to Clover’s. Bella loved this room, it was full of light and colour. Her bedroom at home had grey walls and tinted windows, her father especially wanted no one to see the illegal activity going on inside. Both girls had already begun unpacking by the time Clover’s grandmother came up the stairs with snacks. While Bella and Clover were on the train, her grandmother had gone to the store to get some food. Clover pulled something out of the basket her grandmother brought up and walked into the room Bella was staying in, “Bella, have you had pringles before?” Bella looked quite confused, “Pringles, no what are they?” Clover opened the tin and handed it over to Bella, “ They’re a muggle chip I really like. They come in lots of flavours.” They both ate one in sync, “mmmm”. At home, Bella hadn’t really had much muggle branded food. This is more because she didn’t live in a muggle populated area, and there weren’t any muggle shops nearby.

Before when they were on the train, Bella walked back into the cabin with a copy of ‘The Daily Prophet’, “Clover, look at this! Someone broke into Gringotts.” Clover peered over to get a closer look at the paper, “How? Who?” Bella handed over the paper to Clover. ‘Vault no.324, Gringotts has been broken into. Nothing was stolen but a meer package.’ Clover handed the paper back to Bella, who could see the shocked face could tell Clover knew something, “Do you know who’s vault that is Clover?” Clover panicked, “It’s the ‘Scott’ vault . . . .” Bella gasped, “How could someone get into your vault?” Clover pulled Angel onto her lap, “I have no idea . . . .” Bella sat down next to her, “We are going to figure this out, together.” But before the knew they were having so much fun the lost package was nearly out of their minds.  
Later they were going to the store to pick out their own snacks and Bella had come up with the idea that they should go to London and get presents for each other for Christmas. But before they could go Bella had to collect some money from her house. Clover’s grandmother drove them over to Bella’s house and remained in the car while they went inside. As they arrived at the back door, they heard arguing. It was between two people, male. One was clearly Lucius Malfoy, Bella’s father, but the other was unidentified, “I don’t care if the ministry knows, I need to speak to the Dark Lord.” Bella went in to take a better look at whom Lucius was talking to but she knocked over a glass jar on the counter, spilling the contents onto the floor. They froze, hearing two pairs of footsteps, a door slam, one pair of footsteps return. Lucius came into the same room as Bella, Clover still standing in the doorway. Lucius spoke coldly, “Oh it’s you . . . . . . . and I see you’ve brought your . . . . . . er . . . . . . friend.” He glanced over at Clover, but then back at Bella, “I thought you weren’t returning this holiday.” Bella continued to clean up the contents from the jar off the floor, “I came to get something from my room.” Lucius turned to walk out but then faced the girls again, “Right, Don’t stay long.”

He left as Clover and Bella ran up to her room. Bella grabbed a tin and they ran back down the flight of stairs. Bella was almost at the bottom stair when her brother appeared, putting out his leg to trip her over, Clover fell down next to her. Draco sniggered and entered another room, “Watch your step losers.” They ran out to the car, which was waiting out the front for them, “We’re sure to get bruises.” Clover pulled over her seatbelt, “Is your father usually that rude?” Bella pulled over her seatbelt, “Are you kidding me? That’s him being nice.” Clover was shocked, he was probably one of the rudest people she had ever met, “What about Draco, he doesn’t do that at school?” “Clover don’t worry, he would never do that to you. He’d get in trouble if he did that at school. Dad almost encourages him to do that.” Just before they arrived at Clover’s house, they went to Diagon Alley to exchange some of Bella’s money for muggle money. After dinner, Bella and Clover were up on Bella’s bed reading magazines and gossiping, “ Clover, you don’t think any of that ‘Dark Lord’ stuff has anything to do with the package, do you?” Clover tried not to cry, "I hope not, Father never told me what was in the package but he said that if it got into the wrong hands, he said . . . . he said something bad would happen."


End file.
